The Silver Haired Brothers' First Day
by TwilightFairy928
Summary: Cloud and Tifa helped Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz move into their new home... But the three never had any idea that their first day there would be so hard!


"What did Tifa call this thing again?" Kadaj asked, tilting his head to one side.

"I dunno," Loz replied.

"A _vacuum cleaner_," Yazoo answered, "she said that we were suppost to clean the floor with it."

"Well, try it!" the youngest exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't want to do it..." the second oldest brother said, backing away.

"_You_ try it, Loz," Kadaj said.

"_Me?_" the oldest brother said, horrified. The other two nodded. He swallowed hard, and slowly moved his hand toward the 'on' button. He then quickly pushed it, and it came on. He jumped back with a yelp, and ran out of the room. Kadaj and Yazoo glanced at each other, then ran after him. Yazoo paused, and hurried over to the vacuum and turned it off. Once they both entered the next room, they found Loz sitting at the kitchen table, whimpering. His eyes were glassy, and he stared blankly at the floor. He suddenly burst into tears.

"It _GROWLED_ at me!" he sobbed.

Yazoo sighed, and said, "I'll vacuum the floors..."

"Don't cry, Loz..." Kadaj sighed, and added, "Why don't you lie down? Come on."

"O.K." he managed to say, with a sniff. They entered their bedroom. There were three beds, with a side table beside each. Kadaj walked over and opened the blinds across the room. He patted one of the beds, then sat down on it. He bounced up and down on it, and fell back.

"See? Comfy," he told his brother, grinning. Kadaj closed his eyes and rolled over. He opened his eyes, and his smile faded away when he saw _it_. With a shreak, he fell off the bed, and crawled around to the foot of the bed to hide.

"What? What's wrong?" Loz asked curiously.

"Come over here," Kadaj whispered, motioning for him to come. Loz quietly hurried over, and knelt down beside him.

"What do you think it is?" Kadaj said, pointing to the object on his bed.

"I don't know, but it looks mean," the older replied.

After a few seconds, Kadaj finally said, "It's smiling at us..."

"Yeah, it is," the other said.

"It's mocking us. It knows that we're intimidated by it..." the younger one growled, "Let's surprise it. I'll go to one side, you go to the other. Then we'll jump on it." Kadaj crept around to the left side of the bed, with Loz on the other. They both leapt onto the bed, and the thing.

"What are you _doing?_" a voice said behind them. They both looked over to the door. Yazoo stared at them, confused.

"This thing was watching us!" Loz exclaimed.

"I'm sure that it was going to attack us!" Kadaj said, showing it to him. The other raised an eyebrow.

"That's a teddy bear," he explained, "it can't hurt you." The two looked at the stuffed bear, then at each other, then at Yazoo.

"Oh..." they said simultaneously.

"Well, we have more work to do," he told them, "I have to wash our clothes."

"We'll help!" they offered. Yazoo led the others to the laundry room. Once there, he bent over toward a basket and picked up some clothes inside it. He placed it in a machine next to it. It already had some of their clothes in it. The other two did the same. Yazoo then took a took a cup and filled with the soap, a blue liquid. He pulled out a part of the washing machine, and poured it in. He closed it, and the door, then started it up. Amazed, Kadaj watched it spin around and around. Loz' stomach growled loudly.

"I'm hungry..." he mumbled, then declared, "I'm going to make us something to eat." His brothers nodded in agreement, then he disappeared into the kitchen.

"And I think I'm going to go sit on my bed and read a book," Yazoo decided.

"O.K..." Kadaj replied vaguely, still staring at the clothes rotating in the washing machine. An hour later, Yazoo sniffed the air. He smelled smoke. Concerned, he placed his book on the bed side table and ran to the kitchen. Loz, who was wearing an apron and mits on his hands, was holding a container with a burnt casserol in it. He looked up at Yazoo with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry!" he moaned, "I left it in the oven for too long..."

With a sigh, Yazoo said, "It's alright, we'll just make sandwiches..." Kadaj dashed into the room.

"What's burning?!" he exclaimed, slightly panicked.

"My casserol burned..." Loz replied. That night, they had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. When they were done, they all decided that they would go to bed. One by one they took a shower. First Yazoo, then Kadaj, then finally Loz. While waiting for him, Yazoo read a book with the light of his bed side lamp, and Kadaj held onto to his teddy bear that Tifa had brought, with his head rested on it's head. He finally made up his mind to be friends with it.

Suddenly, Loz yelled from the bathroom, "COLD!"

Kadaj winced, then called back, "Oops, sorry! I must have taken too long in the shower!" Within twenty minutes a shivering Loz came into the room in his blue pajamas, glaring at his younger brother. He crawled under his sheets. They all said good night and each fell asleep.

It had gotten late into the night, when Kadaj screamed, "GET IT OFF OF ME!" The others woke up, and turned on their lamps. The teen was on his hands and knees, still screaming. They rushed over beside him.

"What's wrong?!" Loz asked him.

"GET IT OFFA ME!" he repeated.

"But there's nothing on you!" Yazoo tried to tell him, but Kadaj only continued to shreak in horror. Loz bent toward him for a closer look, but his younger, frightened brother knocked him away, as he was beginning to fight the mysterious invisible something-or-other on him. Yazoo then grabbed a hold of him, pinning his arms down. Kadaj kept frantically trying to fight back, but his older brother did not loosen his grip. Soon his screaming died down to a wimper. Eventually, he relaxed entirely in Yazoo's arms, sleeping calmly, as if it had never happened. Kadaj simply curled up against him. Yazoo placed him back onto his pillow, put the bear back in his arms, and, very tired now, crawled back into his own bed. He and Loz then fell back asleep. In the morning, Yazoo made breakfast for them.

"What was on you last night, anyway?" Loz asked Kadaj.

"Huh?" Kadaj said, confused, "What're you talking about?"

"You... You don't remember?!" Yazoo exclaimed, shocked, "Last night was tiring..."

"And yesteryday was long, too..." Loz added.

"Plus, today's already started..." Kadaj reminded them, "Wait until Tifa hears about yesterday..."

The three glanced at each other, and sighed.


End file.
